mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dr. Hooves/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Passagem do Inverno The plant team S1E11.png Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png|Dr. Hooves como um pégaso! Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png As Artistas Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Dr. Hooves with hat S1E21.png Dr. Hooves running S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png 2ª Temporada A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Earth ponies S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Dr. Hooves The Timer.png Dia do Coração Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|cabeça Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|crina Já Estava na Hora Worried Ponies S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png Duelo Mágico Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Liquid Pride S3E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Modos Simples Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png Dr. Hooves picking up an arrow S4E24.png Dr. Hooves knocks over arrow bucket S4E24.png Dr. Hooves trips over arrow bucket S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Appleoosa's Most Wanted Silverstar "Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Slice of Life Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves drinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves thinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves enters his lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pulls the lever S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees Derpy above S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Turns out there's a magic spell for it" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears electrical sound S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "where science and mathematics are the real magic!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves realizes something S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Dr. Hooves knocking on Rarity's door S5E9.png Dr. Hooves frustrated S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves barely audible S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "and she's got to do it now!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Lead on, my friend" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why have you brought me here?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices someone S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they've got style!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves says "Me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What an unfortunate name" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski "Sorry, man" S5E9.png Letrotski "we're just about to start the finals" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What's this word you keep using" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ""man"?" S5E9.png Letrotski "so if you roll with us" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looks at his shirt S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "but I will not bowl" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "The splits" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "the spares!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves puts his hoof on his face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Straight?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Very well" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I'll try your straight technique" S5E9.png Letrotski "if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shaking his head again S5E9.png Dr. Hooves calling out to Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "the flameless fireworks are extremely volatile!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they could go off at any moment!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices the bugbear S5E9.png Twilight zapping the bugbear S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves entering town hall S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png Pinkie walks backwards from the tree S5E19.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figurine.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure-Translucent.jpg Funko-My-Little-Pony-Dr-Whooves-Green-Tie-Hot-Topic-Closeup.jpg Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Buying Cheerilee MLP Game.png Promocional Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens